La gran y poderosa Trrrixie!
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: que fue de la vida de Trixie luego de el episodio Magic Duel? la soledad la persigue hasta que un accidente en Cloudsdale, (involucrando a las mane 6) le dara una "pequeña" compania


**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de My Little pony, estuve deseando escribir uno desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora que termine el fic anterior y estoy en mis últimos días de vacaciones aproveche para escribir este one-shot (depende de los reviews si me piden que lo siga). Para ambientarlos un poco, esto sucedería meses después del encuentro entre Twilight y Trixie en el nuevo episodio (en mi país recién lo estrenan) "Magic Duel". Bueno en realidad seria ya luego de que Twilight se hiciera princesa, peo se entenderá mejor cuando lo lean… supongo…Okey sin más que decir les dejo en fic!**

"LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRRIXIE!"… así se hacía nombrar la joven unicornio de ojos lila que ahora se encontraba caminando en el oscuro bosque Everfree. Luego de un largo viaje en busca de un nuevo comienzo, lo único que consiguió fue el rechazo de los habitantes de distintos pueblos de Equestria que eran conocedores de su reputación como la farsante y maligna pony que enfrento a la actual princesa Twilight Sparkle. Pero ahora Trixie intentaba ser distinta a los comentarios de todos, su problema era que le costaba hacer una típica conversación:

_- hola, bienvenida a la cafetería Shining Sun. Que se le ofrece?_

_- La gran y Humilde Trrrrrixie exige que le otorguen un empleo en este lugar!_

_-c-cómo?... ah! Usted es la pony que enfrento a la princesa!_

_-*dando unos pasos hacia atrás* b-bueno… y-yo_

_- como se atreve a venir a mi cafetería?! Fuera! Fuera! *empujándola hasta la puerta*_

_-e-espere!*se cierra la puerta en su cara* deme una sola oportunidad! *La puerta se abre* ay! Gracias, enserio no la defraudare! *solo cambia el letrero a "cerrado"*_

Esa situación se repetía en cada casa, negocio, pueblo o ciudad que visitaba.

Con la cabeza baja seguía caminando a través del espeso bosque, pensando en todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado y que, quizás, no repondría en un largo tiempo. Camino y camino, hasta que en un momento una pequeña mariposa celeste se apoyó en su hocico, esto le hizo agitar la cabeza y soltar un pequeño estornudo, pero al mirar hacia el frente el sol le ilumino la cara y allí a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Ponyville. A los pocos segundos escucho unas risas no muy lejos de donde ahora se encontraba. Rápidamente se escondió entre los arbustos ya que los pasos se acercaban

- Rarity! Eso es una mancha en tu fino sombrero blanco?!- dijo alarmada Raimbow Dash mientras volaba al lado de sus 5 amigas

- QUE?! DONDE?! DONDE?!- dijo la unicornio blanca mientras se quitaba dicho sombrero con su magia

-jajajajaja!- rió AppleJack junto con la Pegaso celeste mientras chocaban los cascos

- ja, buena broma Raimbow- dijo Rarity colocándose de nuevo su sombrero

-y entonces, donde almorzaremos?- dijo una Alicornio color lila

- yo tengo una idea para el lugar perfecto- dijo otra Pegaso color amarillo

- yo como donde sea mientras pueda comer estos deliciosos cupcakes que nos hicieron la señora y el señor Cake!- dijo otra pony color rosa mientras, en lugar de caminar, daba pequeños saltos muy alegres

Las 6 ponis se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba escondida Trixie. Luego de poner una manta a cuadros blanca y roja, las ponis se sentaron y comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban y reían, esa imagen de postal le rompía el corazón a la unicornio celeste entre los arbustos. Daría lo que sea por poder charlar y contarle todo lo que siente a alguien más, alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien defender, alguien para darle apoyo incondicional… Trixie necesitaba un amigo

En ese momento se escucha una fuerte explosión que la estremece de pies a cabeza, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o ver qué fue lo que ocurrió, Raimbow Dash ya había alzado el vuelo, ya que por lo visto la explosión había ocurrido en Cloudsdale. A los pocos segundos regreso con una cara de preocupación

-Rápido Twilight, Fluttershy! Tienen que venir a ayudarme, hay muchos heridos!- dijo alarmada

- que ocurrió!?- dijo Rarity asombrada

- no lo sé, solo sé que algo exploto y hay muchos pegasos heridos y…

- y que?- dijo AppleJack impaciente

- y muertos- dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

No perdieron más tiempo y las tres salieron volando. El problema era que Twilight aún no sabía volar muy bien, entonces era lenta y daba vueltas en el aire

Luego de intentar apagar el fuego que cada vez se expandía más, alejaron a los heridos del lugar. La Alicornio lila tenía en sus brazos a 2 pequeñas pegasos, una color gris oscuro con la crin rubia brillante y otra con un gran moño, de cuerpo color crema y crin color marrón oscuro. Ésta última no dejaba de patalear y llorar, Twilight la intentaba calmar, pero en la distracción choco contra otro Pegaso que intentaba escapar de las llamas. Esto hizo que la pequeña que lloraba se le resbalara de los cascos y callera atravesando las nubes

-NOO!- grito intentando alcanzarla, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida, además Raimbow Dash, sin saber lo ocurrido la tomo y le pidió que le ayudara con otros pegasos que también necesitaban ayuda. La pequeña, que apenas era una bebe, solo desapareció entre las nubes.

Trixie solo miraba aterrada como las demás ayudaban y salvaban a los ciudadanos de Cloudsdale. En ese instante, a través de las nubes, apareció una pequeña Pegaso que intentaba alzar vuelo, esto hizo que se desviara hasta el bosque Everfree. La unicornio no lo pensó 2 veces y corrió hasta donde calculo que caería. El corazón le latía muy fuerte mientras corría entre los árboles. Un agudo grito llego hasta sus oídos, justo antes de que tocara el suelo, Trixie se deslizo y sujeto a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Esta se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras ponía sus pequeños cascos en las mejillas de la unicornio celeste.

Trixie estaba feliz de haberla salvado y de verla reírse, pero luego la pequeña alzo la vista y diviso el cielo lleno de llamas y desesperación de los ciudadanos. Al instante comenzó a llorar. La unicornio no tenía idea de que hacer para que se calme, así que tomo una liana de entre los árboles y, con su magia, la hizo bailar frente a la Pegaso, esta seguía llorando, así que Trixie otra vez intento animarla cambiando de color su propio cabello, lo hizo rosa, verde, negro, amarillo y de varios colores más. Con esto último la niña comenzó a reírse, se puso de pie como pudo y se acercó a la unicornio con una gran sonrisa en su dulce carita. Ella la abrazo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos

-*alzando los cascos hacia la cara de Trixie* Mami!

-he?! No, no, no soy Trixie. Tr-xie

- Tisi!

La unicornio miro de nuevo al cielo y puso una cara seria

-tranquila pequeña, la gran y poderosa Trixie te llevara de vuelta a tu casa- dijo acurrucando a la niña Pegaso dentro de su mochila y dejando su cabeza salir.

**Bueno. Como se habrán dado cuenta ME ENCANTA Trixie, me gusta mucho el personaje y su papel de villana en la serie, pero cuando vi este episodio nuevo pensé "que lastima que no tenga a nadie" y realmente me dio lastima, así que pensé en este one-shot con mi Oc Skull Bow (la Pegaso pequeña) y su verdadero pasado (que sería este que estoy escribiendo ahora) okey dejen Reviews si quieren otro capítulo, o si desean opinar o quieren vender empanadas!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


End file.
